I'm Grown Up!
by kilohoku92
Summary: Little Rin was frustrated with himself that he can't control his anger and scaring everyone away, but will an old friend cheer him up? A short one shot that I wrote months ago and forgot to post...ahehehe...


**Well I finally have a fic for the Okumura twins, but it has Night in it….Again. I think I'm crossover him to much XD! But I can't help iiiiit ;3;! He looks so cool *-*! Ah I wish he was in the story, but that'll make it awkward since he was the original Rin o.O **

…

**I can see it now =w=**

**Everyone: OAO! TWO RINSSSSS!**

**Rin: O3O whoa! **

**Yukio: *straight face and glasses glare covering his eye, but probably is shocked also xD***

**So this is where I got it from : **

** albums/cc113/katemotou/anime/tumblr_lunwlfxyHY1qiooa8o1_ **

**I always find the little Okumura twins so cute ;3;! Especially Yukio…So cute. Ok so this story I'm just going to slightly stretch for this story since **

**Night does not even exist in Blue Exorcist**

**Rin didn't have a tail as a kid, so I won't add that**

**And**

**I need to stop adding Night to my stories…**

**Blue Exorcist or ****The Miyama-Uguisu Mansion Incident does not belong to me and if it did….NIGHT WOULD SO BE IN IT *shot***

* * *

Why?

Why? Why? Why? WHY?

Why was he so different from everyone? Sure he looks normal like a normal 7 year old boy, he plays with other children, protects his little twin brother from bullies and spends time with his father while making fond memories with the man, but whenever he lost his temper…

Everything goes to hell.

He got mad again at school once again because one of the bullies that bullied Yukio told him that he and Yukio were 'freaks and should die like his papa told him'.

He punched him straight in the face and because the kid to fly across the room with a broken nose and bruised face. He couldn't control his anger and threw items his little hands could reach, causing another trouble for the poor teacher and students once again.

*flashback*

* * *

_Rin was humming himself while drawing a picture of his father, Fujimoto Shirou and his little twin brother Yukio. He picked up the black crayon to color in Shirou's long coat, but stopped when another small hand was on top of his picture. He moved his eyes to see one of the bullies that bully his brother occasionally_

"_You're the older twin right?" the kid asked rudely. Rin frowned._

"_Yes." He replied nicely that his father taught him that even though the people talk rude to you, you should still talk nice. _

"_Heh. I see you draw like a little girl would do! You and your brother are so weak haha! I'm surprised that church would raise such weirdos like-" the kid said, but than Rin's fist connected to the kid's face causing the kid to fly across the room and his back hit the wall. The kid's eyes were in tears as he felt something liquid rush down his nose and wailed, causing the teacher to see what was going on._

"_Oh my….Rin! What did you do?" the teacher gasped and Rin was breathing heavily and started throwing random items in the classroom again. The teacher pulled the crying child away with other students away from Rin, so they won't get hurt._

_*at church*_

* * *

_Shirou sighed as he was looking at some reports for exorcism. It's almost been a year since he took Yukio under his wing to learn how to be an exorcist without Rin's knowledge since it would make Rin's life more complicated than it's already is since the kid's anger comes out violently. _

_He heard a knock and yelled 'come in' and see one of his workers enter._

"_Yes what is it?" Shirou ask placing his papers down on his desk and looking at his coworker._

_His coworker smirks a little and crossed his arms "Well someone we haven't seen in a long time has come to visit you for a while and is waiting outside of the gates." Shirou raised an eyebrow, but got up from his seat and exit his office as to who is visiting him at such an unexpected time._

_Shirou walked out of the building and looked at the gates with his eyes widen and a smile at the guest who was standing there at the gates entrance. _

"_Well well well, didn't expect to see you here Night. What brings you here to my church at an unexpected time?" Shirou said still smiling and walk towards the young man. _

_He was wearing the True Cross exorcist uniform, his hair was unruly and bangs covering his eyes. His eyes were a dark red and he was carrying his sword in a carrier on his right shoulder with his hand on the strap, to keep it in place. _

_Night smiled "Well why can't an old friend visit huh?"_

"_You should've called or lettered me than pop out of nowhere." Shirou joked and Night rolled his eyes. _

"_I never knew you use phones and read!" he got a bonk on the head. _

"_Ow! You don't have treat me like one your sons Shirou!" Night yelled rubbing his head with a scowl. _

"_Well you sure act like one." Shirou said "So how was your last mission?" _

"_It was ok, nothing to huge for the team to handle after I took care of the big one…I feel like the exterminator than an exorcist." Night said, Shirou was about to speak when one of priest came running next to him._

"_Father Fujimoto! I got a call from the school! It's about Rin!" he said out of breath._

_Shirou looked shocked and ran inside the church, leaving a confused Night and look at the priest. _

"_What happen to Rin?" he asked._

"_It looks like he cause another rampage at school again. The poor boy can't control his anger that well…" the priest said with a sigh and Night raised an eyebrow while thinking…_

_*2 hours later*_

_Night sat on a tree branch in the small church compound, waiting for Shirou and his 'son'. He saw the little boy Rin, but no Shirou. He was with another priest and the boy looked very upset. _

_He could see the priest kneel at Rin's height and said some words, because the boy nodded and the priest left. The moment the priest was inside, Rin broke down._

* * *

*end of flashback*

Rin put his little fist under his eyes to stop the tears, but they kept falling. He didn't like it when people give him that terrified look, like he was some demon or monster. He really didn't. What was wrong with him? He broke his father's ribs again *even though he tried to deny that he hurt him and it was his own fault than Rin's*

Life was just a bitch for little Rin and he was only 7!

Rin suddenly opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his head and looked up.

It was Night and he looks like he has sympathy in those eyes.

"I know it's hard Rin, but you have a wonderful family here that will watch over you." Night said gently. Rin stared at him wide eyed and felt two little hands on his shoulders and move his eyes to see who it was, and saw brown hair and turquoise eyes.

Night saw Rin's shy little twin brother Yukio behind his brother and laughed a little. Yukio must be worried also for his brother.

Rin swatted the hand away from his head and looked at Night determine with his arms extended.

"I don't need your comfort Night! I'm big enough to take care of myself and Yukio too! We aren't babies anymore!" he said as Yukio peeked a little behind his brother.

Night's bangs covered his eyes for a minute, but he smile and gave Rin a thumbs up.

"You will grow up to be a fine young man, both of you." Night said as Rin looked at Night shocked, but still determined.

*8 years later*

Rin jolted out of surprise when he heard a book slam in front of his desk and looked up to see Yukio scowling at him.

"Spacing out again?" he asked and Rin nervously laughed while scratching behind his head, and hear Ryuji sigh from his stupidity again.

"Pay attention ok?" Yukio said and Rin nodded.

After class was done Yukio looked at his brother.

"What were thinking during class nii-san?" Yukio asked, he had to slam the book three times to get his brother's attention, which meant he was deep in thought.

"…I was thinking about Night for some reason and that time he came to visit the church." Rin said putting his sword on his right shoulder and school bag with his other hand. Yukio blinked.

Night? It's been a while since the two have seen him. The twins exited the classroom, Yukio was heading towards their dorm.

"It's been a long time since we've seen him nii-san…Why are you thinking about him all of a sudden?" Yukio looked at his twin while walking.

Rin hummed "I'm not really sure. I guess since the others know our heritage and his words echoed in my mind…"

Yukio looked at Rin surprised than turn his head facing in front of him not saying another word.

*somewhere in the Russia*

A young man looking a lot like Rin, but had red eyes, and exorcist coat with a big white scarf around his neck, was walking in the snow somewhere in Russia. Something about a yeti or some weird shit like that.

Than all of a sudden he sneezed and sniffed his cheeks flushed from the bitter cold.

"Looks like someone was talking about me." Night mumbled to himself. "Or I'm getting sick because of the damn snow." And continued to walk for his mission.

* * *

**Surprise surprise! It isn't romantic like my other stories~ Just wanted to do a sweet one and of course my ending is hella weak as usual x_x…And sorry if it was short…**

**So the reason I wrote this? Well to be honest I was on my roll of typing randomly with fan arts and when I saw that one, I thought it would be a good one shot, so sorry if it's short folks! I'll try to stop myself from writing Night in my Blue Exorcist fics, but chances are very slim on that xD. **

**Hope you liked this kind of lame one shot folks!**


End file.
